A Sense of Feeling
by Heart's Fate
Summary: His senses had always heightened whenever she was around. ChadxSharpay, a few other minor.
1. Chapter 1

**Archive**: Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work.

**Author Notes**: Right this is going to be a 5 piece work. Rated as such because the 5th piece will most likely not be for children. There is a little theme with the 5 chapters, mainly that each deals with a different sense. This one's being: Sight. I hope you like it and don't forget to review! They make me happy and even more eager to write!

* * *

**Chapter One - You always Stare**

The gang sat scattered around the Evans' backyard. It was the second to last day of their summer break before senior year and the Evans' twins had invited their friend for one final swim before classes began. Or rather Ryan had invited everyone; Sharpay had remained indifferent on the matter.

Gabriella and Troy were currently in an evenly matched game of chicken verse Kelsi and Ryan. The two girls giggled madly as they tried to push the other off her respective mans' shoulder. Jason, Zeke and Chad were caught up in a game of water basketball with Taylor as their scorekeeper. Sharpay meanwhile kept to herself as she say away from the group, lying contently on a lawn chair with a magazine in hand completely content on ignoring the childish antics of the others.

Sharpay had just turned to the next page of her magazine as a loud shriek followed by an even loud splash sounded from the pool, causing the others' to focus attention towards the game of chicken being played at the other end of the pool. Kelsi and Ryan cheered victoriously as Gabriella and Troy resurfaced from under the water.

After his celebration, Ryan carefully turned in his sister's direction also being careful to continue balancing Kelsi on his shoulders. "Hey Shar, why don't you join us?"

A slim hand moved to the rim of a pair of sunglasses, slowly lowering them to reveal dark brown eyes. "No."

Gabriella moved her long and now wet black hair from her face. "Come on Sharpay it's the last chance you'll have to have fun before school starts."

The blonde's slim brow rose as her eyes moved from one end of the pool to the other. "I don't play basketball."

"Who said you had to play basketball?" Troy put in.

"I don't want to play Chicken either." Sharpay replied harshly, replacing her sunglasses and raising her magazine back up to level with her face.

Gabriella and Troy looked at one another before they shrugged and swam towards the water basketball game. Ryan sighed sadly as he looked at his sister before Kelsi dragged him towards the others as well.

"We should play teams." Jason said when the others had made it.

Zeke nodded "four on four."

Taylor shook her head; "I'd rather not play. I like staying out and keeping the score."

Jason's brows knotted together. "Well then we could do three on four?"

Chad shook his head, droplets of water spraying Taylor as he did so. "Nah, don't worry about it guys. Play three on three. I'll sit this one out."

"You sure Chad?" Gabriella asked, ready to give up her spot for him so she could sit out with her best friend.

"Positive. Have fun, I'll play on winning teams side next round."

The others nodded and Troy and Jason went over the rules for their game. A small smile appeared on Chad's lips as he swim to the opposite end of the pool to get out. He walked to the chair he had left his towel on and grabbed it, slowly drying his body as he started towards Sharpay. He needed to get under her skin at least once today before he head towards Taylor.

"What are you reading?" He asked from over her chair, his body casting a shadow over her.

For a moment her eyes shifted from the magazine article to the teen overhead. "What does it look like Danforth? A magazine."

A scowl appeared on her as a few drops of water fell on her chest and got absorbed into the paper of the magazine. Dark eyes glared up at him as a slim hand moved to brush the droplets away.

"Do you mind?"

He smiled down at and moved out of her light, but instead of moving back towards the others like she had hope the large haired teen took a seat on the lawn chair beside her. She pointedly ignoring him and continued to read the article he had interrupted moments before.

The smile on Chad's face grew; he quickly glanced at the others. They were all too absorbed with the three on three-basketball game to have noticed that he wasn't sitting beside his girlfriend. That was just fine with him. It just meant that he'd get away with bothering Sharpay without being interrogated.

His gaze switched back to Sharpay and he took in the sight of her. This wasn't the first time he chances a look at her. No it was far from the first time. There had always been an interest in Sharpay since the moment she had arrived at East High. She had been beautiful then and even more beautiful now.

His eyes shifted over her body. She had definitely grown since the first time he had seen her. Her legs were a bit longer and greatly defined. A smirk replaced the smile on his face. Her breast were a lot fuller now then they had been back then as well and her body curved in all the right places that could drive any guy, and often did, mad.

Chad blinked, slightly surprised to be staring into her dark narrowed eyes over the rim of her magazine.

"Are you done?"

He tilted his head to the side, watching as she turned another page in the magazine. "Done with what?"

"Staring at me." She stated in a bored tone.

Chad could have laughed. He finally got caught it seemed. "Who said I was staring at you?"

Sharpay looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "You always stare at me Danforth."

His smirk widened and he opened his to reply but was interrupted.

"Chad! Come here." Taylor's voice broke through the laughing and shouting from the water basketball game he had momentarily ignored. He turned his head to see his girlfriend wave him over.

"I'll talk to you later princess."

Sharpay watched him a stoic expression on her face. "I'll dread the moment." A fake smile appeared on her lips as she waved him off. "Tootles."

He waited until she had returned her attention to the magazine to risk another look at her body. She had always been a sight, an unattainable beauty that a small part of him had always wanted. Chad mimicked her one last time before he walked back around the pool towards Taylor. A scoff slipped from her lips as the magazine slid down cautiously so she too could sneak a peek.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Archive:** Livejournal, here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work. Nor do I own the song '1000 Words' it's from Final Fantasy X-2 which belongs to Squarenix.

**Author Notes:** Part two. I know I see Chad as a Halo gamer but I really don't see Sharpay singing Rock. The song is in italics. A big thank you to StarVitamin for looking over this for me . So I hope every one likes it and please don't forget to leave me a little review.

****

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The new school year had begun. Senior year had finally come, and the gang couldn't have been happier. Mrs. Darbus for the second year in a row was their homeroom teacher, and naturally her excitement resided in the upcoming winter musical.

Chad never got what the big deal surrounding musicals was. Honestly, it was just a bunch of show tunes and people playing dress up to put on a show that hardly any one cared about. The young man shook his head. Why was he suddenly concerned about musicals? Sure, he gave Troy all his support in doing things he enjoyed, but Chad himself would never go near the stage. His place was in basketball where his soul focus needed to be.

"Chad?!"

He blinked and looked around curiously. Chad had completely forgotten he was sitting with the others at their usual lunch table. Taylor's brow was raised in question as she watched her boyfriend, the teen looking around sleepily.

"Are you ok?"

Regaining himself, Chad ran a hand through his hair and smirked at the smart girl. "I'm fine. Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Troy and Gabriella were asking if we'd like to try out for the winter musical."

His brow arched. "Are you joking?" Looking at Troy's face, he knew Troy wasn't playing games. "Babe, if you want to try out, go for it, but you aren't going to see me anywhere near that stage unless I'm watching from the audience."

Taylor huffed and turned away from him. The large haired teen rolled his eyes as Taylor then excitedly spoke to Gabriella about the possibilities.

Wanting no more talk of musicals or show tunes, Chad finished the remainder of his sandwich in large bites and excused himself.

"I really hate to eat and run, but I want to practice a bit." With a wave he grabbed his backpack and tossed his garbage away, leaving without another word.

**-X-**

Chad made a stop at his locker to get the books he needed for his next class before heading towards the gym. Tomorrow he would need to bring his iPod so he wouldn't have to sit through another musical chat session. The excitement buzzing around the tryouts wasn't going to die down anytime soon, and he was definitely going to need a distraction.

_"I know that you're hiding things. Using gentle words to shelter me. Your words like a dream. But dreams could never fool me, not that easily"_

He stopped for a moment, the muffled words and music ringing in his ears. Alone in the hallway, where was the music coming from?

_"I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me. Far too easily"_

His feet began to move. The song wasn't from a show tune—he knew that for sure. He knew this song; it was from one of his favorite games. His brow knotted in confusion as he stopped in front of the closed door to the auditorium.

_"Save you tears 'cause I'll come back. I could hear that whispered as you walked through that door. But still, I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

As quietly as he could, Chad reached out and opened the door, hoping not to disturb whoever it was singing. He slowly pushed the door open and peaked inside, a bit surprised to see Sharpay sitting at the piano. Her fingers played across the keys as she sang, her voice growing a bit louder.

_"Though a thousand words have never been spoken. They'll fly to you, crossing over the time and distance holding you. Suspended on silver wings. And a thousands words, one thousand confessions. Will cradle you, making all of the pain you feel seen far away. They'll hold you forever"_

Chad smirked; he had never really heard Sharpay sing before. He had never gone to any of the other musicals the school had held that Sharpay had taken part in. He and the others had arrived just as Ryan and Sharpay had finished their song during last year's callbacks. This was a treat. Chad took a seat in the back to listen to her; the blonde's voice grew softly for the next verse.

_"The dream isn't over yet, though I often say I can't forget. I still relive that day. You've been there with me all the way. I still hear you say. Wait for me I'll write you letters. I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor. But still I swore to hide the doubt. When I turn back the pages, anger might have been the answer. What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait. But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late"_

He loved the sound of her voice. When she was talking she always managed to capture his attention, and now he was locked even further into the spell of her voice. Although he wouldn't admit it to her, she was an amazing singer. A satisfied smile played on his lips as he leaned back in the comfortable seat; this was much more enjoyable then shooting a few baskets. Her voice picked up again as her fingers raced across the keys.

_"Cause a thousand words; call out through the ages. They'll fly to you, even though we can't see I know they're reaching you. Suspended on silver wings. Oh a thousand words one thousand embraces. Will cradle you, making all of you weary days seem far away. They'll hold you forever"_

Her voice stopped as she continually played the beautiful notes to the song. Sharpay's head was tilted back as though she was staring up at the ceiling, but from what he could see, her eyes were closed. Chad couldn't help but think how angelic she looked as she played. It was as though she was never the cold-hearted ice princess the school had grown accustomed to.

_"Oh a thousand words have never been spoken. They'll fly to you. They'll carry you home and back into my arms. Suspended on silver wings...Oh. And a thousand words call out through the ages. They'll cradle you, turning all of the lonely years to only days. They'll hold you forever"_

She played the last few notes of the song and stopped, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Chad was impressed. So much so he actually clapped, finally drawing her attention to him. The blonde's head snapped in his direction. Her eyes narrowed as he stood up and approached the stage.

"Great job."

She eyed him a moment and flipped her hair from her shoulder. "I know. You don't have to tell me."

He hopped onto the stage and sat with his knee drawn up, watching her. "How'd you know that song"

Sharpay ignored him, collecting her music sheets as she stood up, preparing to leave. But Chad wasn't about to be ignored. He repeated his question as he stood up and followed her. He stopped short just as she spun around and knocked into him. Her brow arched when he didn't take a step back.

"There's a thing called a personal bubble, Danforth, and you've invaded mine." She brought up her free hand to push him back, but much to her dismay he didn't budge. Quickly, she glanced to the back, noting if she took one more step she'd fly off the stage. "Step back, Danforth."

He smirked at the scowl on her face and ignored what she wanted, simply remaining rooted in his spot. Arms crossed over his chest, he looked down at her. "Well, are you gonna answer my question"

"I don't have to answer to you," she replied, glaring up at him.

"Aw, c'mon, it's just a simple question. How'd you know that song?" He honestly was curious; it wasn't a widely known song.

Her lips pressed together. "You're annoying, Danforth, do you know that"

He smiled. "I may have been told that a few times. I don't really believe it, though"

"You better start believing it."

Chad's brow rose, and he leaned down curiously, still waiting for an answer. He was about to ask again, but to his annoyance the warning bell rang. A small smile crept to Sharpay's lips. "Well, I'm going to be late to class now thanks to you. I hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic." He smiled mockingly and took a step back to let her go. He hopped off the stage and hurried to the seat where he had left his bag. He was just about to push open the door to leave when Sharpay's voice called out to him.

"It's from a rather good game."

Sharpay smirked at his shocked expression, half-heartedly waving before she left through the side door.

**End**


End file.
